Protection
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Aeka fans will hate me for this...


I don't own these characters or profit from them.  
  
  
  
Protection  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
  
"Tenchi, breakfast time!" Tenchi groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Then   
he saw the bloodshot eyes staring back at his own.  
"Ah!" He jumped out of bed and frowned. Ryoko's face was floating in the   
air over his bed. "Why do you keep doing that?"  
She materialized infront of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.   
"Because I need to protect you Tenchi. I love you and if you got hurt..."  
He backed up. "Ryoko, I was in bed asleep. What could you possibly have   
been protecting me from?"  
"From Aeka! You don't know how dangerous she is." Ryoko said. "Please   
Tenchi, can't I just sleep with you?"  
"Aeka is not going to do anything to me Ryoko. And you can't sleep with me   
because..." Because I wouldn't trust you or me to keep our hands to   
ourselves, he thought blushing. "It just wouldn't be right. And you need   
your sleep anyway."  
"I sleep in the afternoon when you're at the shrine." She said.  
"Then why do you look so tired?"  
"Because Aeka is trying to keep me awake so I can't protect you any more."   
Ryoko said yawning.  
Tenchi sighed and shook his head. "Will you just go to breakfast so I can   
get dressed?" He was only wearing his pants.  
"Alright Tenchi. But how about a morning kiss first?" She darted towards   
him and Tenchi tripped backwards over his own feet in surprise. She looked   
down at him and a tear fell from her eye then faded through the floor.  
"Ryoko wait!" He said, but she was already gone. Tenchi groaned and stood   
up. "Why do I always act like such a dweeb around her?"  
  
When he got down to the breakfast table he saw the usual breakfast set up.   
Mihoshi and Washu were at the heads of the table; Sasami and Ryo-oki were   
sitting on the side near the door, while Aeka and Ryoko glared at each other   
from either side of his seat. Tenchi considered going upstairs again, but   
Mihoshi caught site of him.  
"Good morning Tenchi!" She said.  
"Tenchi, your breakfast is getting cold." Sasami said.  
He walked over and sat between Aeka and Ryoko. "Tenchi?"  
"Yes Wasu?"  
"I was wondering if later today you might come by the lab. There is   
something I want to show you." Washu said around a mouth full of food.  
"I don't know Washu. I have to get to work in the fields and then go to   
the shrine to clean up."  
"Not a problem. I'm sure one of the others could do that for today. You   
only need to go to sword practice today."  
Tenchi shook his head. "I wouldn't feel right making someone else..."  
"Why not have Ryoko do it Lord Tenchi?" Aeka said quickly. "All she does   
is sleep all day anyway."  
"I don't think..." Tenchi began.  
Ryoko interupted him. "Sure, sounds like fun." Tenchi noticed a strain in   
her voice, but a quick look from her kept him quiet. It was clear she didn't   
want to show any weakness infront of Aeka.  
"Well that is all settled then." Washu said.  
"I'm going to watch the Invader Zim marithon with Sasami." Mihoshi said.  
"Ryoko are you sure you don't want any help? I mean I know how strong you   
are but it takes a lot of time to get the entire field." Tenchi took a bite   
of his eggs.  
"No, it's fine Tenchi." She smiled at him a little sadly. "I really don't   
mind." He really wished he believed her, but the whites of her eyes were   
still mostly red and the lids were drooping slightly.  
"Sasami do you think I could help make Lord Tenchi's lunch today?" Aeka   
asked.  
Sasami almost choked. "No, I don't think so. Last time you accidentaly put   
mace in his sandwich."  
Washu nodded. "Did you know those are poisonous to Juraians? If Tenchi   
wasn't mostly human..."  
"Okay, okay. So I won't make his food." Aeka said sadly.  
Tenchi finished eating and got up to put his dishes away. As he did Ryoko   
grabbed his arms and mouthed "See?"  
He just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Like your cooking isn't just as   
bad?"  
She frowned and let him go. As he entered the kitchen he heard Aeka say   
snottily, "See what you get by pawing him?"  
Tenchi put his dishes into the sink and looked at the door to the back   
yard. Hearing Aeka and Ryoko argue in the next room he decided to sneak out.   
Slowly opening the door so it didn't squeak or slam he was out of the house   
before anyone knew.  
  
Yosho swung his wooden sword at the back of Tenchi's head and connected.   
"Ow!"  
"Techi, you aren't concentrating." He said. "Is something wrong?"  
"I'm sorry grandpa. I've just been worried about Ryoko. She hasn't been   
getting any sleep lately."  
"Why not?"  
"She keeps staying up to watch me sleep because I wont let her sleep with   
me. She says she's protecting me."  
Yosho tapped the sword against his shoulder and looked down at Tenchi.   
"Why don't you let her sleep with you then?"  
"Because..." Tenchi blushed.  
"Don't you trust her? After all she's spent the night in there many times   
and you don;'t seem to have woken up."  
"It's not her I don't trust." He admitted.  
"Ah I see. We'll Tenchi I doubt that anyone would mind if you just let her   
sleep there. Least of all Ryoko." He took Tenchi's sword. "Now why don't you   
go in for lunch?"  
Tenchi thought about Ryoko the entire way back to the house. It wasn't   
that he was against the idea of sleeping with her. Actually he wouldn't mind   
doing more than that. It was just he always felt so guilty even being alone   
with her because of the others. If he started playing favorites with Ryoko   
they might leave or Aeka might blow up the planet. Not that she'd really do   
that... right?  
"Oh Tenchi there you are!" Washu said, sticking her head out the door.   
Tenchi was eating a sandwich. "Come with me please." She ran out, grabbed   
his arm and dragged him to his feet then into the lab.  
Tenchi swallowed and asked, "What do you want to show me Washu?"  
"This." She said pointing. Tenchi turnerd and was amazed. "Riuoh is almost   
completely regrown."  
She was right. The tree ship looked almost exactly like it had when he had   
first seen it. It was the size of a city block and parts jutted out in every   
direction. Briefly he shuddered as the image of the ship barreling at him   
through space entered his mind. He'd almost forgotten how the ship had been   
destroyed. The look on Aeka's face when she'd crashed the space tree into   
Ryo-oki, the cackling laugh, both had been in his dreams for days after   
that. Not to mention when she'd fired on Tenchi's yard without any warning.  
"I was wondering if you might want one of these Tenchi." Washu said. "You   
know, since everyone else here has their own ship I wanted to know if you   
wanted one."  
"No thanks Washu." Tenchi said still staring at the ship. "If I go into   
space I think I'll stick to Ryo-oki. I trust her." Washu giggled and shook   
her head. "What?"  
"Oh nothing. Just that if you expect Ryo-oki to be around whenever you   
need to go into space that means you expect Ryoko to be around." She said   
casually. "Otherwise you could have said Riuoh, Tsunami, or Yukanojo."  
Tenchi blushed and looked down at her. "Washu I..."  
"Don't worry about it Tenchi. We both know that eventually Aeka and Sasami   
will have to go back to Jurai and that Mihoshi has duties in the GP. Plus   
lets face it, as much as I like you, I somehow doubt you'd fit as stepfather   
for Ryoko." She pinched his butt making him jump. "You'll make a cute   
son-in-law though."  
"Uh, thanks... I think." He said turning bright red.  
  
Ryoko moaned and flopped down on Tenchi's bed. She'd broken the hoe in the   
first five minutes; her sword only turned the dirt into glass, so she'd had   
to do everything by hand. By the end she'd been tired, dirty, and cranky   
beyond belief. She had taken a quick shower in the regular bathroom, but had   
been too tired to enjoy it.  
She'd finally dragged herself to Tenchi's room. "I'll take a short nap and   
be nice and awake to protect..." She yawned loudly. "Tenchi."  
  
Sasami sighed as she cleared up the dinner dishes. "I wonder where Ryoko   
was today." The spacepirate hadn't shown up for dinner.  
"Who cares." Aeka said. "Lord Tenchi would you like to sit with me?"  
"I don't think so Aeka. I'm going to turn in early today." He said. "Don't   
worry Sasami, knowing Ryoko she got a hold of a bottle of saki and is off   
having fun."  
"I guess." She said.  
Mihoshi smiled at her. "Hey Sasami, wasn't that Invader Zim with the bee   
funny? American cartoons rock." (This message brought to you by the author   
in a brief moment of patriotism. It won't happen again.)  
Tenchi turned while they were talking and went up the stairs. When he got   
to the room he heard the teleporter on his door beep as it recognized him.   
It kept everyone but Ryoko out of his room unless they knocked first. She   
just went through the wall. Which explained hopw, but not why, she was   
passed out on his bed.  
Ryoko was asleep, spread out across the top of his bed. Tenchi noticed one   
of her ponytails was lying across her face. Reaching down he pushed it to   
the side and ran his finger along her cheek. He really wanted to crawl into   
the bed with her, but knew that if he did she'd wake up and would insist on   
watching him again all night.  
So he went into the hall, got some blankets, and lay down next to the bed.   
Listening to Ryoko's breathing it wasn't long until he fell asleep too.  
  
The floorboards creaked softly and Ryoko heard a tiny knock at the door.   
She tensed as she heard it open slowly and the sofy footsteps. Suddenly   
there was a loud 'oof' from the floor by the bed.  
"What is going on?" Tenchi asked while sitting up. Ryoko watchewd in the   
dark as he reached for the light switch. Then she tackled Aeka as the knife   
swung at Tenchi's back.  
"Ryoko what are you doing?" Tenchi asked.  
"She's attacking me!" Aeka said. "Make her let me go Lord Tenchi."  
Ryoko growled trying to get the knife as Aeka's logs appeared and began   
shocking her. "Not a chance princess." She knocked it away then jumped back   
landing on the bed. "She was trying to kill you Tenchi."  
"Why would she do that Ryoko?"  
Aeka stood up straightening her robes. "Exactly. She was the one trying to   
kill you. I told you she was a demon."  
Ryoko laughed despite being hit by another bolt of electricity. "Why don't   
you ask her why she's here and why she had a knife?"  
Tenchi turned towards the princess. She was smiling in the same way she   
had whenever she zapped Ryoko. Tenchi summoned one of the lighthawk wings   
almost immediately to block it. "Aeka, what are you doing?"  
"Lord Tenchi surely you can see..." She moved incredibly fast. Tenchi   
wasn't even sure when she'd gotten the knife again, but it was there. Tenchi   
let out a yell as the point stopped just infront of his eye spraying him   
with blood. He fell backwards in shock looking up at Ryoko as she pulled the   
blade from her arm. Aeka cursed and ran for the door.  
"What's going on in here?" Mihoshi asked yawning and stepping infront of   
the princess. Aeka crashed into her and they rolled on the floor ending up   
with Mihoshi sitting on her. "Hi Aeka."  
"Get off of me!" Aeka's logs shot lightning into the blond. She screamed   
and passed out allowing Aeka to run again. Tenchi ran to Mihoshi's side to   
see if she was all right.  
Ryoko pulled the knife out of her arm and the skin healed over. She   
summoned her blade and began fading through the floor.  
"Ryoko, wait for me." Tenchi said. She reached out and grabbed his arm   
just in time to pull him with her. They landed on the floor of the kitchen   
and heard a door in the livingroom close. "What is happening? Why is Aeka   
doing this?"  
"Tenchi she is trying to kill you!" Ryoko said pulling him through the   
wall. "We can discuss the details later."  
They saw the door to Washu's lab shut and ran for it. Bursting through   
they looked between the rows of tanks and equipment. Washu was lying against   
a tank where something like a leech with huge teeth was trying to attack her   
through the glass.  
"Mom, wake up!" They yelled. Ryoko turned to Tenchi and raised an eyebrow.  
"She said to call her mom." He said blushing.  
Ryoko smiled and her sword flickered for a second. "Oh Tenchi I..." She   
was interupted as Aeka's spaceship started to rise, knocking over the   
equipment and some of the tanks.  
Washu stood next to them watching with interest as the ship warped and   
disapeared. "Tenchi, did you finally tell Ryoko you're in love with her or   
did she find out that Yosho isn't old?"  
Tenchi blinked at her, but shook his head. "Neither until now."  
Ryoko's jaw dropped in surprise. "Tenchi's in love with me?"  
The lab shook like there was an earthquake. Washu smiled slightly. "I do   
believe Aeka is trying to blow up the house. Good thing her aiming circuits   
haven't finished growing yet." There was another blast.  
"What can we do Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
She sighed and shook her head. "I'm surprised you don't know Tenchi. Do   
you or do you not have the master key?"  
  
Aeka cursed as her ship began to land. It wasn't grown enough to know   
where to aim the particle canon or produce the light hawk wings. All she's   
managed to do was destroy a mountain and fire into the lake. Now that   
pretentious little bastard had the sword and was forcing her to land.  
Aeka knew what she had to do. Reaching forward she hit the self-destruct   
button. With a cackle her punched it.  
  
Wayne: Whoa! We aren't going to end the fic like that  
Garth: Let's do the Scooby Doo ending.  
Both: (Wave their fingers) Doodlydodoodlydodoodlydo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wavy lines~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeka growled and strained against her ropes while Ryoko twirled her crown   
on her hand. Sasami stood hugging Ryo-oki and looking at her sadly. The   
others, Asuza, his wives, and some guards were there too.  
"Why'd you do it Aeka?" Misaki asked.  
The all stared at her and she sneered back. "I would think you would know   
mother."  
"I told you. Kagato was the same way." Ryoko said. "I knew she was trying   
to hurt him but nobody believed me."  
Tenchi hugged her. "I'm sorry Ryoko." He turned to Aeka. "Why did you do   
it though?"  
"Because she thought you were going to be crown prince." Washu said. "She   
wanted to be queen."  
"Jinkies..." Mihoshi said.  
Aeka cackled. "It's not like I didn't try it the nice way and marry you   
like I tried with Yosho, but the first time you went to rescue Ryoko I knew   
I didn't have a chance. I spent seven hundred years being the future queen   
and trying to make sure I stayed that way whether Yosho was alive or not. I   
wasn't about to spend the rest of my life calling someone who wasn't even   
half Juraian 'Lord' for the rest of my life or letting Ryoko become queen. I   
would have done it sooner if it wasn't for that meddling demon."  
The guards took her away. The emperor was going to say something but he   
was quiet. Sasami had already insisted on staying with Tenchi. Yosho went to   
talk with his mother while Noboyuki, Mihoshi, and Washu took Sasami into the   
house to calm her down, telling her that it would all be okay.  
"Ryoko." Tenchi said watching as Aeka was led away. "I'm glad you were   
there to protect me."  
She slipped her arms around his waist and he turned to look at her. Her   
face moved next to his, her lips brushing his mouth as she talked. "Me too   
Tenchi. Can I sleep in your room now?" She kissed him quickly on the lips   
when he nodded.  
  
The end  
  
Wayne: Okay, not bad. Do we have time for the megahappy ending?  
Garth: Uh, I don't think so. The reader looks like he's getting sick of this   
bit.  
Wayne: Well all right then. On to the notes.  
  
Author's note  
I saw the episode where Ryoko is watching Tenchi sleep, remembered her   
saying how dangerous Aeka was, and the look on Aeka's face every time she   
tries to torture or kill someone plus her laugh. Aeka fans often wonder why   
everyone thinks Ryoko will get Tenchi. It's because Aeka is a psycho who   
likes to kill and hurt things. If you watch any of the series you'll see her   
ramming her ship at Ryo-oki, trying to kill Tenchi or Ryoko (who is   
obviously not even trying) or even getting a shot gun to hunt Tenchi down   
like in the dimension tuner thing. So I wondered if Ryoko might not be   
trying to keep Aeka from killing Tenchi in his sleep since she can't marry   
him and be queen. If you have an opinion on this fic email me at   
clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
